Taking A chance
by melz4eva
Summary: Taking a chance is story based around the christmas period. Its about love,friendship and trust.
1. Taking a chance

SCENE 1. AT MARTINS APARTMENT

[It's a cold frosty morning and Martin is lying in bed]

[Phone rings]

Martin:"Hello?"

Danny:"Hey it's Danny."

Martin:"Hey man what's up?"

Danny:"I'm sorry to wake you but I have just had Jack on the phone and he wants to meet us at the park."

Martin:"The park...Why?"

Danny: " I don't know maybe he wants to give us our christmas present's."

Martin:"Yeah fine give me an hour."

Danny:"Ok i'll meet you in an hour."

CUT TO THE PARK


	2. Taking a chance 1

Scene2 At the park

[ Danny arrives at the park and then Jack turns up]

Jack:"Hey Danny...whats the big mystery?''

[Danny throws something to Jack and he catches it]

Danny:"Have a look."

[Jack looks in the bag]

Jack:"You got me out of bed for a pair of roller skates...and what do you expect me to do with them?"

Danny:"Wear them."

Jack:"Wear?"

Danny:"Yes."

Jack:"No."

Danny:"Please Jack look I need some lesson's and you are my friend."

Jack:"Ok if you need the lessons where's your's?"

[Danny produces another bag]

Danny:"In here...please Jack?"

Jack:"Ok but don't tell anybody I did this...Em...Danny?"

Danny:"What?"

Jack:"I can't roller skate."

Danny:"We can learn together."

Jack:"I can't believe i'm doing this."

[So Danny and Jack put their roller skates on and Danny takes hold of Jack's hand]

Jack:"What are you doing?"

Danny:"I can't get up."

Jack:"Well take hold of my arm, not my hand."

[Danny tries to take hold of Jack's arm and falls over taking Jack with him]

Jack:"Get off me."

Danny:"I'm stuck."

[ Sam, Viv and Martin enters]

[Sam looks down at Jack and Danny]

Sam:"What are you's doing on the ground?''

Danny:"We're rolling skating."

Sam:"Lying on the ground?''

[Danny and Jack finally stand up]

Jack:"Danny's learning me how to roller skate."

Danny:"No Jack i'm learning you's all how to roller skate."

[Sam, Viv and Martin all look at each other and say]

Sam,Viv,Martin:"No,no,no,no."

Jack:"Come on sam we can all roller skate."

Viv:"Fine we'll give it a go."

Martin:"We didn't bring any roller skates."

Danny:"I've got roller skates for all of you's, they are in the bag over beside the bench."

[So Martin, Viv and Sam walk over and put the roller skates on and they grab hold af hands and stands they leave go and Sam nearly falls over]

Jack:"I've got ya."

[Jack puts his hands on Sam's waist and they look at each other]

Sam:"Thank you."

[Their eye's lock]

Jack(softly):"No problem."

Viv:"Oh please?"

Martin:"Are you's two ready yet or do we have to stay here all day."

Sam:"No we're ready."

Jack:"Are you sure?"

Sam:"Yeah."

[So they roller skate for about an hour and then they go home and arrange to meet at the office later]


	3. Taking a chance 2

SCENE 3 AT THE F.B.I HEAD QUARTERS

[Viv arrives at the office first and then Sam turns up.]

Viv:"Hi ya."

Sam:"You're in a good mood,..why are you so happy?"

Viv:''I'm just in a good mood."

Sam:"If that's what roller skating does to you were never going again."

Viv:"We're going to night after work."

Sam:"Who with?"

Viv:"Who else?"

Sam:"Oh god."

[Jack enters.]

Jack:"Hey you's two"

Sam:"Hey..."

Viv:"Hi:"

Jack:"Where's Danny...?"

Viv:"Don't know?"

[Jack looks at Sam]

Jack:"Sam can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Sam:"Sure!"

Jack:"Viv when Danny comes in can you tell him, I want a word."

Viv:"When he comes Danny he's probably gone back to bed."

Jack:"I'll string him up if he has."

[Jack and Sam go into Jack's office]


	4. Taking a chance 3

SCENE 4 OUTSIDE THE F.B.I OFFICE.

[Danny and Martin arrive for work]

Danny:"We're here."

Martin:"So I noticed."

Danny:"I was suppose to start 10 minutes ago."

Martin:"What you gonna say to Jack:"

Danny:"I've got no idea:"

[Martin and Danny go into the F.B.I office.]


	5. Taking a chance 4

SCENCE 5. In Jacks office

[Danny knocks on the door]

Jack:"Come on in:"

Danny:"You wanted to see me"?

Jack:"Sam we'll pick this up later:"

Sam:"Sure:"

[Sam leaves Jack's office.]

[Danny sit's down in the chair.]

Danny:"What's up...?"

Jack:"Two things, 1st, why are you late and I was wondering what you were doing for chrismas?"

Danny:"Nothing why...?"

Jack:"I was wondering if you would like to go away for christmas?"

Danny:"Sounds cool,where do you wanna go?"

Jack:"The tree house village appently it's suppose to be beautiful this time of year."

Danny:"When do you go?"

Jack:"When do you want to?"

Danny:"19th december."

Jack:"Ok i'll see if they've got any bookings."

Danny:"I'm sorry for being late."

Jack:"Don't let it happen again.

Danny:"I won't."

Jack:"Ok then you can go back to work."

Danny:'Ok thanks."

[When Danny leaves Jack phones the travel agents to see what they've got they say that they will post somethings out to him for him to have a look at. Jack puts the phone down and gets on with his 's about 4.30 by the time he leaves and he's arranged to meet Sam,Danny,Martin and Viv at the mall.


	6. Taking a chance 5

AT THE MALL

[Jack turns up at the mall to meet everyone]

Jack:'Hi everyone."

Sam:''Hi."

Viv:"Hey Jack."

Danny:"Jack what did the travel agents say?"

Jack:"They going to post some stuff out to me to see what they've got."

Danny:'Ok."

Martin:"Ok lets go christmas shopping."

[They all go christmas shopping and then they all go home apart from Martin goes to Danny's]


	7. Taking a chance 6

AT DANNY'S APARTMENT

[Martin and Danny are sitten eatin pizza and watchin the gets up to get a coke.]

Danny:"Hey Martin i'm just going to pop round the shop to get some more coke...do you want anything?"

Martin:'No thanks ."

Danny:"Back in a minute."

[Danny exits]

[knock on door]

[Martin opens it.]

Mel: "Hey is Danny here?"

Martin:"He as just popped out. He should be back shortly. You can wait if you want?"

Mel: "No that's ok...can you just tell him that mel called and ask him to call me."

Martin: "Sure no problem."

Mel: "Thanks."

[Mel exits]

[Five minutes later Danny comes back.]

Danny: " I'm back."

Martin: "I can see that."

Danny: "Ha,ha."

Martin: "Oh, someone called for you earlier."

Danny: "Who was it?...Did they leave a message?"

Martin: Some one called Mel...she wants you to call her."

Danny: "Ok thanks."

Martin: "Look i've got to go. I have to go,see you tomorrow and don't forget to phone Mel."

Danny:" Ok then mate. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

[Martin leaves Danny's to go and see Sam.]

[Danny tries to phone Mel but the phone is engaged.

So Danny goes to bed.]


	8. Taking a chance 7

At Sam's house

[ knock at door, Sam opens the door to find Martin standing their]

Sam:"Martin...hey come on in."

Martin:"You said you wanted to talk to me."

Sam;"Em yeah...What are you doing for christmas?''

Martin:"Nothing...why?

Sam:"How do feel about spending christmas with me,Jack and Danny might be coming as well."

Martin:"I would love too. Look i'm gonna go and i'll see you tomorrow."

Sam:"Ok"

[Martin leaves Sam's and goes home

So Sam phones Jack.]


	9. Taking a chance 8

AT JACK'S HOUSE

[Jack's phone rings it's Sam on the phone.]

Jack: "Malone."

Sam:"Jack it's Sam."

Jack: "What's up."

Sam: "Since your spending christmas on your own. I was wondering if you would

like to spend it with me,Martin and Danny might be coming as well."

Jack:"You could of just asked me this tomorrow?"

Sam;"I know...I just...i wanted to ask and see what your answer would be?

Jack:"Actually would you like to go away for christmas with me and Danny?"

Sam:"Ok...where are we going?''

Jack:"The tree house village."

Sam:"Ok...i'll phone Martin to let him know and i'll let you get some sleep."

Jack:"I'm not tried."

Sam:"I thought you had a early start tomorrow?"

Jack:"You're right...i do.

Sam:"Good night"

Jack:"Sweet Dreams."

[Jack and Sam put the phone down at the same time and

Jack goes to bed.]


	10. Taking a chance 9

IN THE F.B.I OFFICE

Sam:"Hey Martin look erm Jack and Danny are going away for christmas and I was wondering if you would ` like too? and i'm trying to get Viv to come as well...please?"

[Martin looks at Sam and smiles]

Martin:"Where are they going?

Sam:"Tree house village."

Martin;"Sure why not...it sounds great

Sam:''Yes...now all I have to do is convince Viv."

[Sam walks over to Viv who is sitting at her desk.]

Sam:''Viv?"

Viv:"Yes Sam."

Sam:"Me and the rest of the gang are going to Tree house Villiage and we would really like you to come."

Viv:"I don't know Sam I would love to go but I have my little boy and my husband."

Sam:"Bring them with you. Please look there's 8 rooms,there's snow we'll have a tree with decorations."

Viv:"I'll ask if they say yes then we'll come with you's."

Sam:"Yes."

Martin:"Hey what's all the comotion?"

Sam:"Viv might be coming with us."

Martin:"Excellent...hey Danny did you phone that girl last night?''

Danny:"Yes I did."

Sam:"What girl is this?''

Danny:"She's just a friend."

Viv:"What's going on."

Martin:"A girl came to Danny's last night and we're trying to find out about his love life."

Viv:"Really?''

Sam:"Come on Danny tell us...who is she and where did you's meet?"

Danny:"We meet at the movies. She's really nice. She's about 5ft 4, blond hair and blue eyes.

Sam:"Hey why don't you ask her to come with us."

Danny:"Ok I will."

Martin:"Is she from around here?"

Danny:"She's from the uk.

Martin:"When do we leave?"

Sam:"I'll check with Jack.

[Sam goes to see Jack]


	11. Taking a chance 10

SCENE 11 IN JACK'S OFFICE

[Sam knocks on the door and then enters]

Sam:"Hey Jack when do we leave?"

Jack:"On the 19th of december."

Sam:''You look really stressed."

[Sam goes over to Jack and sits on the desk next to him]

Sam:"You should loosen up more."

Jack:"It's hard when when I have a beautiful angel either in the same room or just next door."

Sam:''That's sweet."

[Jack put's he's hand on top of Sam's hand and thier eyes meet.]

Sam(softly):"I have work to do."

[Jack and Sam slowly let go of each others hand and Sam walk's out of Jack's office and Jack's eyes follow her]


	12. Taking a chance 11

IN THE OTHER ROOM

[Sam walks back in]

Martin:"So what did Jack say?"

Sam:"We leave on the 19th at 4.30, so I thought it would be easier if we all stayed at one house."

Danny:"Ok seems fair but do I still get the double bed?"

Sam:"Nobody gets a double bed...so when are you going to go and phone that girl?"

Danny:"I'll do it now."

[Danny goes to phone Mel]

IN THE F.B.I OFFICE

[Danny phones Mel]

Mel:"Hello...?

Danny"Mel it's Danny."

Mel:"Hey whats up?"

Danny:"I tried to phone you lastnight and but your phone was engaged...is

everything ok...?"

Mel:"Yeah, why...?

Danny:"I was worried that's all:"

Mel:"really?"

Danny:"Yeah...well you told martin to tell me to call you...so when your phone was

engaged...I got a bit worried."

Mel:"That's so sweet...I was just checkin to see what you we're up to this weekend?

Danny:"Me and my friends are going away from christmas and i was wondering if you would like to come?"

Mel:"Where are you's goin?"

Danny:"Two minutes...Sam where are we going?"

[Sam shouts back Tree house village]

Danny:"Tree house village."

Mel:"That sound's nice I would love to go."

Danny:"We leave on the 19th at 4.30."

Mel:"Ok i'll get a taxi."

Danny:"Don't be silly i'll pick you up the night before and you can stay in the house with the rest of us."

Mel:"Thanks that would be great."

Danny:"Are you sure that you're ok."

Mel:"I'm fine really."

Danny:"Ok i'll talk to you later."

Mel:"Bye."

Danny:"Bye."

[The phone goes dead...and Danny goes into the other room.]


	13. Taking a chance 12

IN THE OTHER ROOM

[Danny enters]

Sam:"So did you phone her."

Danny:"Yes Sam...are you going to invite everyone?"

Sam:"No."

[Jack enters the room]

Jack:"Just everybody she knows."

Danny:"So that will be everybody."

[A couple of days go by and everybody is getting ready to go on holiday].

[Jack's gone to pick Sam up

Martin's gone to pick Viv and her family up and

Danny's gone to pick to pick Mel up and they all go to Jack's house]


	14. Taking a chance 13

SCENE 15 AT JACK'S HOUSE

[They all arrive saftley Jack goes round the side of the car and helps Sam out of the car and their eyes meet.]

Viv:"Please you's two I don't wanna puke."

Danny:''Ok is everyone here?"

Jack:"Yep."

[They all go in Jack's house]

Danny:"Ok everyone this Mel."

Mel:"Hi."

Everybody:"Hi

Danny:"That's Sam,Jack,Martin and Viv

Viv:"That's my son Reggie and My husband Mark."

Jack:"Ok I have father christmas, alpha's magical christmas,white christmas miracle on 34th street 1 and 2."

Danny:"How long do you think we're stopping here for?"

Jack:"Just pick one and this time Danny don't fall a sleep."

Danny:"I didn't."

Sam:"What time is it?"

Martin:"Quarter past ten we've got all day with nothing to do."

Danny:"Jack you could of getting us an earlier check'n."

Martin:"What 4.30 isn't early enough for you."

Danny:"No."

[They all turn and look at Danny as though he's mad]

Sam:"Why don't we take a vote and which ever film wins we'll watch that one."

Jack:"Ok who wants to watch what?''

[3 vote for father christmas, 1 votes for alpha's magical christmas

1 votes for mircle on 34th street and 3 for white christmas]

Danny:"Ok we'll watch white christmas first and then father christmas.

[They all agree with Danny]

As they are all watch'n white christmas Sam slides her fingers into Jack's hand.

[2 hours later]

Danny:"Ok who's hungry?"

Jack:"Why don't you phone for 6 pizzas and 3 tray's of kerbab meat.

Danny:''Ok

[Danny phones the order through and they arrive 20 minutes later]

Jack:"So Mel how are you like'n New york so far?"

Mel:"It's ok."

Martin:"Ok what's next?"

Danny:"Can we please watch alpha's magical christmas

Viv:"Yeah sure."

[As they are sitten watch'n alpha's magical christmas Mel and Danny are sitten as though they are seeing each other and they all start singing the songs on alpha's magical christmas.]

Danny:"I love that Video."

Sam."So we noticed."

Reggie:"Can we please watch father christmas now?"

Martin:"Yeah sure."

Danny:"Cool."

Martin:"You think all the films are cool."

Jack:"Your like a little kid

Danny:"I know it's cool...I love christmas."

Sam:"Mel do you like father christmas?"

Mel:"I love all christmas films."

[As they all are sittin watch'n santa claus the movie, they all fall asleep]

[3 hours later Sam wakes up and sniffs up]

Sam:"What's that smell?"

[Sam then realise that she as been smell'n Jack's sock's]

Sam:"Jack?''

Jack(murmers):"What?"

Sam:"It's 10 o'clock."

[Jack jumps up and wakes every one else up apart from Martin who is snoring in the chair.]

Danny:"Martin, Martin, (shouts)Martin."

[Martin Jumps up]

Martin:"What?"

Mark:"We have to make sure we have everything and then we have to get goin."

[They all check to make sure they have everything and they head straight for Tree house village]


	15. Taking a chance 14

SCENE 16 THE DRIVE TO TREE HOUSE VILLAGE

[In Jack's car]

Jack:"So Mel how long have you and Danny known each other?"

Mel:"Six months

Martin:"So Mel...do you have a boyfriend?"

Mel:"No...why do you have a girlfriend?"

Martin:''No"

Danny:''Ok...Jack how about some music."

Sam:"Good idea."

Viv:"Danny was saying that your from the u.k."

Mel:"Yeah I am."

Sam:"What's it like there?"

Mel:"Sometimes it can be really depressing and other times when your away you miss your friends and your family. When I was in the U.K I did everything to get out of there...I was so sick of seeing the same old places.I wanted to try something new, but I live there other people may feel different.

Viv:"Do you miss it now?"

Mel:"Yeah...I do, it's where my family is...it's home for me."

Danny:"Me and Mel meet over the internet. We exchange e-mail address and when I took my holidays I went to the U.K for two weeks and Mel has come here for two weeks."

[6 hours later and they finally arrive at Tree house village and get out the car]

Sam:"This place is dead, I can't believe we just spent six hours in Jack's car for this place!"

Danny:"I know...Where is everyone?"

Jack:"Hey...there's nothing wrong with my car."

Mel:"Why don't we have a look round!"

Martin:"I agree."

[It starts to rain heavly]

Jack:"Ok...get everything out the car and everyone inside."

[They get everything out of the car and go in side the Tree house village which is a hotel]


	16. Taking a chance 15

SCENE 17 INSIDE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE

[Jack and the rest put their things inside and Jack puts the lights on]

Sam:"Hello any body here?"

Receptionist:"How can I help you's?"

Jack:"Rooms for the 'cool team'."

[Every one looks at Jack weird]

Danny:"The cool team?"

Mel:"Where is every one?"

Receptionist:"With it being near christmas most people want to spend christmas with thier familys. We normally get guests two weeks before christmas so they can have a look around and see what's what."

Martin:"So how come your still here?"

Receptionist:"Not for long My shifit finishes at 11 until after the new year."

Sam:"But there is other staff right?"

Receptionist:"Yes there is three night staff...now your rooms are from 1,3,5,7,9,11.

[The receptionist leaves the hotel and goes home.]

Viv:"So what now?"

Martin:"I dont know about you's... but I came for a party."

Sam:"There's nothing here for a party."

Martin:"Speak for yourself but I brought party goods."

Jack:'You didn't?"

Danny"He did!"

Mel:"Well i'm going to go and put my things up stair."

Danny:"I'll help you."

[Mel and Danny take their things up stairs]

Jack:"Martin what was that all about in the car?"

Martin:"Nothing...I just don't want Danny taken for a mug that's all."

Viv:"None of us want to seem him get hurt but it's he's life."

Sam:" I think she cool."

[Up stairs with Danny and Mel in the Tree house village]


	17. Taking a chance 16

INSIDE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE:UP STAIRS

Danny:"Are you ok?"

Mel:"I'm fine...sorry about earlier."

Danny:''You have nothing to applogise for...you have nothing to prove to anyone...least of all me...ok!"

Mel:"Ok...So tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

Danny:"No...but I do like some one...she doesn't know, well a least I think she doesn't...what about you?"

Mel:"No there is this one guy that I like, I want to tell him but i'm scared that he won't like me."

Danny:"Well if he doesn't then boy he must have a problem cause I keep trying to find someone like you but it never happens...I think that you should stop worrying weather this guy likes you or not and and start thinking of what your going to wear tomorrow night.

Mel:"Thanks Danny...

[Mel gives Danny a kiss on the check then Danny goes down stairs so she can feshen up]

[Mean while downstairs in the Tree house village hotel]


	18. Taking a chance 17

AT THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE HOTEL

[Downstairs Sam is beaten Martin and Jack at sevens.]

[Danny enters]

Viv:"Hows Mel?"

Danny:"She's fine."

Martin:"Come and join in."

Danny:"No thanks...I have better things to do...apart from that I don't want to lose to a woman."

Viv:"Ah"

Jack:"Who are you?...I want Danny back."

[Danny joins in with Jack, Sam and Martin while Viv reads her book. While they are playing sevens Mel comes down and sees Jack and Sam play footies flirtasley under the table.]

Danny:"Hey come on, come and join in."

Mel:"Ok don't blame me if I wip your butts."

Sam:"I have an idea, girls on to boys."

Viv:"I'm in!"

Danny:"Me and Mel are in!"

Jack:"So are me and Martin."

Martin:'I'll put some music on."

[Has they all get in their teams, and Sam deals 21 cards for each team while her and Jack flirt]

Jack:"We will let the women go first!"

Sam:"No thats ok we already know how to wip you's."

Jack:''That's what you always say,...what we want to know is are you's any good?"

Sam:"You'll have to wait and find out."

Mel:"Who wants to play?"

{They all agree that the males will go first. Has they play the males are winning 7/5 to the martin,Danny and Jack sit their bragain. Mel, Sam and Viv win them they are laughing and carrying on the hear a scream from upstairs. They all stop and look at each]

Sam:''Who was that?"

Danny:''None of us, unless we are upstairs."

Mel:"We are here on our own aren't we?"

Jack:"Tell you what...Me, Martin and Danny will go up and check it out."

Sam:''Ok we'll stay down here and protect each other."

Jack:''What with?"

[Viv comes in from the kitchen with a roolin pin, a sweepin brush and a fryin pan]

Martin:''Yeah...I see how!"

Danny:"What are you's going to do sweep him,then roll him and then cook him."

Mel:"No...it's supriseing what you can do with these."

Jack:'We'll be right back!"

[Danny, Jack and Martin go up stairs to find out what the noise was]


	19. Taking a chance 18

AT THE TREE VILLAGE: UPSTAIRS

[Jack, Martin and Danny enter on to the landen uncertian of where the noise came from. Jack, Martin and Danny stay on right side of the landen until they get to the first room.]

Martin:[Whispers]"Danny you first."

Danny:[Whisphers back]''Are you crazy...there could be someone getting really happy in there."

Jack:''Really I don't hear any one."

Martin:"Knock on."

[ Danny sees what he thinks in one of the 'managers' coming up the landen]

Danny:''Or why don't we ask this guy."

Jack:"Go a head."

Danny ask's the strange man who he thinks is one of the 'managers' if there is any one else staying in the hotel. The strange man tells Jack, Martin and Danny that there is no one else in the hotel until after the new year. When Martin starts to ask about the noise that they heard, the strange man tells them that it was the cook and the waitress leaving the building through the back door]

Jack:"Ok thank you."

Martin:"We better get back to the rest."

[Danny turns round to ask the strange man if he would like to join them to find out he has dissapperard]

Danny:"I agree."

[Jack, Martin and Danny go back down stairs]

[Mean while down stairs]


	20. Taking a chance 19

AT THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE:DOWN STAIRS

Mel, Sam and Viv have decided to replay seven's, have few drinks and girly talk while the guys are up stairs.

Sam:"I wonder if they have found anything?"

Mel:"I don't want know."

Viv:"Ok...three resasons why we love christmas."

Sam:"Ok...Viv you can go first."

Viv:"No problem 1,Presents, 2,I get to spend it with my husband and my son Reggie,and 3, I get to be a kid all over again. Ok Mel your turn."

Mel:"Three reasons why I love christmas, this year it's different. 1,My family and friends, 2, Presents and 3,Danny. Knowning Danny will make this christmas just a little more special. Ok Sam your turn."

Sam:" 1,My family, 2,Presents and 3, I don't have to work."

Mel:'' Cool."

[Danny,Martin and Jack walks over and sit's beside Mel.]

Danny:"Hey...What are you girls up too?"

Mel:"Nothing much."

Sam:"How about we finish the 64 boottles of becks and Watch a film with some munchies

Martin:"That sounds mint."

Viv:"Did you's find out what that scream was?"

Jack:"It was just a couple of people goin out the back door...So what are we watch'n

Sam:"I thought we Could watch 'Home for christmas', All I want for Christmas and 'Love Actually'."

[Danny looks at Mel and says]

Danny:" We'll i'm not botherd what I watch i've got what I want right here and I don't need any more so i'd say we're all in a mood for romance tonight."

[Mel looks into Dannys eyes and blushes]

[As they all settle down for the films Danny and Mel are sitting like boyfriend and girlfriend,Reggie and Marcus are sitting next to them, Viv and Martin are sitting on the two chairs and Sam is sitting next to Jack secertly holding he's hand.]

[Three hours later Martin,Viv,Danny,Mel,Jack and Sam have all gone to bed.]

[Mean while up stairs in the tree house village hotel]


	21. Taking a chance 20

JACK AND SAM'S NIGHT OF PASSION

AT TREE HOUSE VILLAGE:UP STAIRS

[Jack creeps quietly out of he's room and goes to see Sam. Jack knocks on Sam's door. Sam opens her door to find Jack standing there.]

Sam:"Jack what are you doing here

Jack:"I couldn't sleep...How come your up so late

Sam:"I couldn't sleep either...come on in.

[Jack walks into Sam's room]

Sam:"You and Viv seem to be spending a lot of time together lately

Jack:"What on earth is going on?"

Sam:"Viv told me that your not over me... is it true?"

Jack :"Yeah it's true...I think about you all the time!"

{Tears start to run down sams face]

Jack:"Don't cry please, I know how you feel!"

Sam:"No you don't,...Jack I love you, i've tried so hard to not love you because if i didnt love you then I wouldn't be hurting like this. I miss you so much and i've tried to not love you but your all I think about and it's really hard knowing that your only 5 minutes away and I can't be with you. I feel like someone has come and put a knife in my heart and it won't close no matter what I do. Sometimes I wonder if what we had is worth all this pain and then I look at you and you'll smile at me and you are, your worth all the pain that i'm going though I just dont know if I can go on anymore like this. Have you any idea what it's like the pain I feel, no you don't so don't stand there and tell me you know how I feel because if you did then I wouldn't be going through this and you wouldn't be putting me through this."

Jack:" What do you mean what i'm putting you through, it's hard for me too:"

Sam:" Really because it dosen't look like it."

Jack:" Dont be stupid."

Sam:"So now i'm stupid, not only i'm not allowed to love you i'm also stupid for saying it."

Jack:" I didn't say that you already know how I feel I will always love you, i'd die for you and you know it. Everything I had died in me that night when we finished every night I close my eyes and I see you, your the only one who will ever take place in my heart, in my dreams and every other thought I have is of you. If i had a chance to change it the only thing I would change would be the fact that I let you go.

[Jack walks slowly over to Sam who is standing next to the bed and craddles her into his arm. Sam thinks that this will be the last time she will be in his arms, she pulls him close to her and sobs unconditionally. Jack pulls away slowly. Sam dries her eyes and look's into Jack's eyes]

Jack:"I love you ok, so all you have to do is close your eyes and look deep into your heart and thats where i'll be...Sam you make me feel like i can do anything"

Sam:"I love you too..."

Sam:".I'm so sorry...it's just i miss you so much it hurts."

Jack:"I meant what I said, I love you and believe it or not I miss you too"

Sam:[Softley]"Jack"

Sam sit's on her bed, Jack sit's down next to her and takes hold of her hand.

Jack:"I'm sorry if i've ever hurt you...by hurting you I was only hurting myself.

[Jack looks into sam's eyes, he takes he hand and strokes her face pulls Sam more closely to him and kisses her passionitely and Jack lies Sam on the bed while kissing her they start to undress each other, Sam knowing how much she wants him to love her and need her and the fact that they both give in to each in so sensational and sweet. As they have been longing for each other for so long.]

[The Next Morning]


	22. Taking a chance 21

THE MORNING AFTER AT THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE

Sam awakens to find Jack as disappeared, unsure of where he is Sam gets out of bed and goes for a shower meanwhile in Mel's room her and Danny are sitting on her bed listern to music.

Mel:"What time is it?"

Danny:"11.O'clock...why are you hungary?"

Mel:"No but it would be nice to go for a walk if your up for it."

Danny:''Yeah sure."

Mel:'Great i'll go and ask the rest...but first i'll get ready."

[Has Mel gets ready Danny sit's and wonders if he will ever be able to spend some time on his on with Mel.]

[Meanwhile downstairs]


	23. Taking a chance 22

AT THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE: DOWNSTAIRS

[Jack and Viv are sitting talking]

Viv:"Are you ok you seem a little preoccupied?"

Jack: "It's Sam."

Viv: "Is she ok?"

Jack: "We slept together last night."

Viv: "Oh."

[While Viv and Jack continue to talk Sam stands in the door way so they can't see her as she listens to their conversation]

Viv: "Ok do you re get it?"

Jack: "Are you crazy...no of course I don't reget it, i just hope she doesn't."

[Sam appears from the door way]

Viv:"Hey Sam..."

Sam:"Hey."

Viv:'' I'm going to go and get Martin up."

[Viv leaves the breakfast area so Jack and Sam can talk]

Jack:"How are you?"

Sam:"How do you think I am...I woke this morning to find you have disappared on me...I mean god do I mean so little to you?"

Jack:"No...when I woke up, you were still sleepin and I didn't want to distorb looked so peaceful and I don't want what happened between us to be something that we reget because I don't reget it. I got to hold you and I don't know if it was a one off or the start of something totally unike all I know is lastnight I wouldn't of trade it for anything. I mean that's just how I feel...how do you feel?"

Sam:"I feel excatly the same...but we can't keep doing this because if we are going to be together then I want it to be done properly."

[As Jack and Sam are talkin Martin enters]

Martin:"Hey guys listern we're all goin for a walk if you's want to come."

Sam:"Sure I could with a walk."

Jack:"So could I."

Martin:"Cool come on they are wait'n for us outside."

[Jack,Sam and Martin join the rest of them outside]


	24. Taking a chance 23

THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE:OUTSIDE

Danny:"Ok where are we goin?"

Mel:"How about a walk though the park that's over there."

Viv:"Ok lets go."

Martin:"I brought the football if any one wants to kick the ball around."

Jack:"Yeah sure lets find a place to sit and the we can play."

[Has they are walkin along the park Viv begins to surspect that Mel and Danny are an item]

Viv:"Jack is Danny and Mel an item?"

Jack:'I don't know...i'll ask him."

[Has Mel,Sam and Viv stay back from the guys it gives Jack,Danny and Martin a chance to have a little male chat]

Jack:"So you and Mel seem to a little close."

Danny:"She's great isn't she!"

Martin:"What Jack means are are you's to toghether?"

Danny:"Were just good friends."

Martin:"I've heard that before!"

Jack:"Danny?"

Danny:"Look Jack I know what you're going to say but I like her I mean I haven't felt this way about anyone."

Jack:"But does she feel the same?"

[Has Danny and Jack play ball Sam,Mel and Viv have their girly chat]

Sam:"So what do you think of Danny?"

Mel:"I think he's great...why?"

Viv:"I think he likes you!"

Mel:'I like him too."

Sam:"She means really likes has in the way Viv likes her husband."

Mel:"I know...he is so sweet, he always puts other people first. He is just so amazing."

Sam:"You really fancy him don't you?"

Mel:"Yeah I do."

[Has they walk it starts to rain and they all agree to turn back and go back to the they head back to the hotel the guys catch up to the rest of them Danny takes hold of Mels hand as they all run in to the hotel.]


	25. Taking a chance 24

BACK AT THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE

[Martin is busy winding Danny up about Mel while she is up stairs getting changed.]

Jack: "So what do you's want to do now?"

Danny: "Nothing...I'm fine."

Sam: "Is Mel ok she seems a little preoccupied?"

Danny: "No she's fine she's just phoning her mom that's all."

Martin:" You don't believe her do you?"

Danny: (unsure)"Yes."

Martin:" No you don't, there again i can't blame you cause she is seriously cute she is bound to be phoning another guy."

Viv:" Shut up, don't believe him...Mel likes you, for you."

Sam:" Viv's right you're the only guy she wants."

Danny:" Jack.?"

Jack:" Why are you asking me, I agree with sam."

Danny: (unsure) "I don't know."

Sam:" Come on all the time we were out the only guy she talked about was you."

Martin:" Yeah a whole 10 seconds."

Danny:" Martin's right she's probably seeing someone else."

Viv:" Have you asked her if she as a boyfriend."

Danny:" Yeah...she say's she doesn't but I think she was just being nice."

[Mel enters]

Mel:"What are you guys talkin about."

Martin:"Weather or not Danny trust's you?"

[Mel turns to look at Danny]

Mel:"Danny...you do trust me right?"

Danny:"Erm...Mel...I

Mel:"You don't have to say any more...I get it..."

[Mel turns to walk out the door and go back upstairs]

Sam:"Mel."

[Mel turns round and looks at Sam]

Mel:"No Sam...I'm fine really, i've just go to be on my own right now."

Danny:"You don't have to leave."

Mel:'You know what Danny, I really thought you were different, but I guess your just like the rest of males in the world...so you don't get to say weather I can stay or not."

[Mel goes for a walk]

Danny:"That was pretty uncomfortable."

Viv:" Your damn right... so if you thought that was uncomfortable how do think she felt."

Danny:" I'm gonna take a walk."

Jack:" If you wanna talk you know where i am."

Danny:" Thank's Jack."

(Danny goes for a walk)

Sam:" I thought he really liked her."

Martin:"He doesn't even know her."

Jack:"That's not the point."

Martin:"What is the point then?"

Jack:"The point is he likes her and he doesn't think she likes him."

Viv:"But it's so obvious that she likes him."

Sam:"I know me and Jack felt invisable around them."

Viv:"No that's how we feel when you's are together."

Jack:"Never mind that ok...we need to figure something out for Danny and Mel."

Martin:"I don't know why...like I said before she is probably already seeing someone else."

Sam:"News flash Martin, not everyone has a boyfriend

or a girlfriend...i'm going to go and see if she's ok."

Viv:"I'm going to go and make sure she hasn't packed her things."

Jack:"Sam it's poring."

Sam:'I know...i'll be ok don't worry."

[Sam goes after Mel]

[In the park]


	26. Taking a chance 25

OUTSIDE IN THE PARK

Sam:"Mel wait up."

Mel:"I'm fine really!"

Sam:"He really likes you, he didn't mean to hurt you ...he's just...

Mel:" No Sam he just isn't anything; it's not the fact that he doesn't trust me, it's more of the fact that I thought we were friends. I really liked him...infact I still do."

Sam:"I know...I also know that he didn't mean to hurt you...

Mel:" ( upset) Yeah he probably didn't but at the end of the day it's not the point. He shouldn't of invited me here unless he trusted me 100%.

Sam:"I agree...look please don't go...the party is tonight and there will be loads of other guys there...ok"

[Mel nods]

Sam:" So what happens with you and Danny now.?"

Mel:"Nothing...

Sam:"Mel listern males are worth somethings but they are not worth crying over,let's go back."

Mel:" Do you think that's a good idea.?"

Sam:" Yeah I do and Jack and them will be getting worried."

Mel:"You go back i'll come back soon

[Sam heads back to the hotel with out Mel

to find Danny,Jack,Viv and Martin talking]


	27. Taking a chance 26

AT THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE

(Jack,Danny,Viv & Martin are Talking)

Danny:" So what do you surgest?"

Jack:"Well you could start being honest."

Martin:" Why.?"

Jack:" Because it's the least you could do you don't start being honest,you loose 's if you haven't believe me there will be plenty of people waiting to jump in and pick up where you mest up."

[Sam walks in and Jack turns round to look at her]

Danny:" How is she?"

Sam:" She wanted to be by herself."

Martin:Is that a good idea?"

[Mel enters]

Viv:"Are you ok?"

Mel:"I'm fine."

Danny:"I'm so sorry."

Mel:"I don't want to talk to you."

Danny:"Mel please I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sam:"Come lets go and get dried off."

[Mel and Sam goes upstairs]

Martin:"Look you tried to talk to her.

Viv:"You could try thinkin about how she feels,think about it you were her bestfriend and you hurt her."

Danny:"I Know?"

[Sam comes down]

Danny:"Did she say anything about me."

Sam:"You really don't want me to answer that."

Viv:"How she doin?"

Sam:"She's lying down."

Danny:"Let me talk to her please?"

Viv:"I wouldn't not just yet."

Martin:"Let me try

[Martin goes up stairs to see Mel]


	28. Taking a chance 27

SCENE 28 AT THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE

(Jack,Danny,Viv & Martin are Talking)

Danny:" So what do you surgest?"

Jack:"Well you could start being honest."

Martin:" Why.?"

Jack:" Because it's the least you could do you don't start being honest,you loose 's if you haven't believe me there will be plenty of people waiting to jump in and pick up where you mest up."

[Sam walks in and Jack turns round to look at her]

Danny:" How is she?"

Sam:" She wanted to be by herself."

Martin:Is that a good idea?"

[Mel enters]

Viv:"Are you ok?"

Mel:"I'm fine."

Danny:"I'm so sorry."

Mel:"I don't want to talk to you."

Danny:"Mel please I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sam:"Come lets go and get dried off."

[Mel and Sam goes upstairs]

Martin:"Look you tried to talk to her.

Viv:"You could try thinkin about how she feels,think about it you were her bestfriend and you hurt her."

Danny:"I Know?"

[Sam comes down]

Danny:"Did she say anything about me."

Sam:"You really don't want me to answer that."

Viv:"How she doin?"

Sam:"She's lying down."

Danny:"Let me talk to her please?"

Viv:"I wouldn't not just yet."

Martin:"Let me try

[Martin goes up stairs to see Mel]


	29. Taking a chance 28

AT THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE

(Jack,Danny,Viv & Martin are Talking)

Danny:" So what do you surgest?"

Jack:"Well you could start being honest."

Martin:" Why.?"

Jack:" Because it's the least you could do you don't start being honest,you loose 's if you haven't believe me there will be plenty of people waiting to jump in and pick up where you mest up."

[Sam walks in and Jack turns round to look at her]

Danny:" How is she?"

Sam:" She wanted to be by herself."

Martin:Is that a good idea?"

[Mel enters]

Viv:"Are you ok?"

Mel:"I'm fine."

Danny:"I'm so sorry."

Mel:"I don't want to talk to you."

Danny:"Mel please I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sam:"Come lets go and get dried off."

[Mel and Sam goes upstairs]

Martin:"Look you tried to talk to her.

Viv:"You could try thinkin about how she feels,think about it you were her bestfriend and you hurt her."

Danny:"I Know?"

[Sam comes down]

Danny:"Did she say anything about me."

Sam:"You really don't want me to answer that."

Viv:"How she doin?"

Sam:"She's lying down."

Danny:"Let me talk to her please?"

Viv:"I wouldn't not just yet."

Martin:"Let me try

[Martin goes up stairs to see Mel]


	30. Taking a chance 29

AT THE TREE HOUSE VILLAGE:UPSTAIRS

{Martin knocks on Mel's door}

Martin: "Mel...can I come in."

[Martin opens the door and walks in]

Mel: "What do you want hmm...?"

Martin: "This isn't Danny's fault...I was winding him up ok. I told him that you probably already have a boyfriend."

Mel: "Thank you for being honest with me but that's got nothing to do with it.

Martin: "Will you tell me how you feel!"

Mel: "Not right now?"

[Danny knocks on the door]

Martin: "I'll get it."

[Martin opens the door to find Danny standing there.]

Danny: "Martin please just five minutes."

[Martin turns and looks at Mel. Mel nods her head for Danny to come in.]

Martin: "I'll be downstairs."

[Martin leaves so Mel and Danny can talk]

Mel: "What do you want?"

Danny: "Please just listen to me; I am so sorry that I hurt you. What I wrote in those e-mail were true. I'm not very good at trusting people. Everything is a lie without you. I miss you and I know what I did was cruel but please give me the chance to make things better. Let me be that guy in the e-mails again. You've changed me in ways I never thought possible. I love you."

[Tears roll down Mel's face]

Mel: "You don't do this to someone you love. It's killing me having to say this to you."

Danny: "Then don't...please Mel this isn't over?"

Mel: ''It...We never began. I'm not sure we're worth all of this."

[Tears start to run down Danny's Face]

Danny: "Mel please just give me one more chance and I promise never to hurt you again."

Mel: "I can't take that chance...!"

Danny: "Please I'll do anything."

Mel: "In that case walk over to the door open it and walk out and close it behind you."

Danny: "Ok...but before I do please listen to this."

[Danny gives Mel a cd. Has Danny goes to close the door he hears her say that she loves him. Danny closes the door and goes back down stairs]


End file.
